


Special Dinner For Macy

by kristie1175



Series: Hacy Week July 6 - 12, 2020 [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: #HacyWeek, Day 1 - A Million Ways to Say "I Love You", F/M, hacyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristie1175/pseuds/kristie1175
Summary: #hacyweek Day 1 - Jul. 6 : A million ways to say ‘I love you’by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175I had a lot of fun writing this. Hope you enjoy it. Any comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks. :)
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: Hacy Week July 6 - 12, 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818487
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Special Dinner For Macy

**Author's Note:**

> #hacyweek Day 1 - Jul. 6 : A million ways to say ‘I love you’  
> by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this. Hope you enjoy it. Any comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks. :)

Harry and Macy are in the house alone. Maggie is at her psychology class and Mel is on a date with Jada. He has made some mistakes and has mended their relationship, but he has something very important he wants to tell Macy. He wants to tell her that he loves her. Harry heads to Macy's room. She's sitting on the bench by the window writing in her journal. Harry knocks on the door. 

Macy: Come in.

Harry opens the door and steps in the room. 

Harry: (with a funny grin on his face) Come downstairs. I have a surprise for you.

Macy closes her journal, get up and walks toward Harry with a big smile on her face.

Macy: What did you do?

Harry: (waves his hand) Follow me and you'll see.

They both head down to the kitchen. Macy smells the aroma of the food that is sitting on the table. It's set for two. There's a wine bottle and candles lit.

Macy: (curious) What's this?

Harry takes Macy's hand and guides her to one of the chairs. He pulls it out and she sits. Then he pulls out the other chair next to her and sits.

Macy: Harry…

Harry takes the wine bottle and poures wine in Macy's glass, then in his. He pulls his chair closer to Macy. Her hand is on the table and he lays his hand on top of hers and caresses it.

Harry: Macy, when you and your sisters saved me from the faction, I wasn’t myself, but I heard you confess how I make you feel. 

Tears starts to form in Harry and Macy's eyes.

Harry: I have a confection to make too. I love you Macy. I love the way you light up when you make a scientific discovery, I love how you handle your demon side and powers. I love how you feel compassion for other demons and want to help them instead of hurting them. You are smart, beautiful, kind, generous, compassionate and fearless. Most of all, I love how you make me feel.

Macy puts her other hand on top of his.

Macy: Oh Harry. I love you too.

They both lean towards each other and kiss.

Macy: (with a mischievous look on her face) So, remember when I was The Source and read you mind when you had your hand on my arm? 

Harry: (rolls his eyes then smiles) Yes. I thought to myself, She's so beautiful.


End file.
